Draconis Occidentalis Scientist
by apocalypticwerewolf
Summary: When Wilson tries to make something useful to everyone around him, it horrible backfires. Turning him into a Humanoid dragon . . . thinga ma jig. Now the others must help him find a way to reverse the effects. Will he stay like that forever, read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: I will finish the other story I have on hold eventually; right now I am honing my writing skills. Please give critique, I would appreciate it. Also stories I make about the same game will not connect with each other, unless said. That's just a heads up. Oh and I tried to make it longer this time. Most of you said you wanted longer chapters. PLEASE ENJOY! :D

CHAPTER 1

"_BOOOOOOM!" _

Wilson coughed out a ball of smoke, and took off his safety glasses. He looked around, and saw Willow dusting off her skirt. He noticed a tiny flame on his head, and began to pat it out vigorously.

"I told you it would not work." Willow coughed.

"Trial and error Willow . . . Trial and error." Wilson mumbled to himself.

Willow rolled her eyes and sat down.

"How long will this be?" Willow droned.

"We can stop today . . . the fire resistance can wait. We can go make more crock pot food." Wilson sighed.

Wilson and Willow walked back to the camp, talking about ideas for things to make fire resistance.

"What about dragon fruit?" Willow asked.

"I've tried . . . it explodes too." Wilson replied.

They thought for some time, until they came to the camp. Webber happily hopped over to them.

"Hi guys, did you guys find out anything?" Webber cheerfully asked.

"No Webber . . . it exploded." Wilson glumly replied.

"Are you still mad that everyone made you practice your experiments away from the camp?" Webber said.

Willow looked embarrassingly to the left. A couple of months ago, Willow had set fire to the camp on accident, and Wilson took the blame, he said it was his experiments.

"A little." Wilson mumbled.

A short time later, Wes finished cooking, and served everyone meatballs. After eating everyone told stories, then went to sleep. However Wilson could not sleep. He thought about all his passed failures as a scientist.

"I can't do anything right." Wilson thought.

Wilson stood up and paced around the camp.

"Maybe I can try one more time." Wilson thought.

Ideas started to pour into his head. Wilson's confidence started to build with all of his ideas.

"Maybe I can do this." Wilson whispered to himself.

Wilson grabbed a charcoal and papyrus, and began writing note. Hours pass, and Wilson did not stop. Wilson looked up to see dawn approaching.

"Guess I lost track of time . . ." Wilson giggled tiredly.

Wilson picked up his backpack of ingredients and jogged to the faraway alchemy machine.

After some time, Wilson arrived. It was not the best work station, but it was suitable. There was a Science Machine, Alchemy Machine, a crock pot, a bunny in a cage, two standard chests, a refrigerator, and a fire pit. Wilson thought it was a little better than his previous one. Wilson always had his pesky friends asking what he was making.

He opened his backpack and took out the ingredients he brought.

"Okay, if this is right than . . . ground bolt goat horns and hound . . . than "Wilson trailed off. One by one Wilson took out and added more ingredients, grinding some up, or just adding them whole. First, he added bolt goat horns, than some grounded hound teeth, ash, and finally a single dragonfly scale. He put them all in the crock pot to come together.

"This should be awhile, but I think I got this." Wilson whispered to himself.

Wilson happily hopped back to the camp, and did his share of gathering.

From a distance from Wilson, Wendy asked Willow "Whys he so happy?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders and said "Every time he's happy something explodes, that's all I'm worried about."

Afternoon came quickly, and Wilson went to check on his experiment. He looked around to see smoke, but to his surprise there was none. There was a perfectly fine crock pot cooking. Wilson couldn't help but smile, he went to check on his experiment. He opened the lid to see a boiling red mixture. Wilson poured water on the fire under it, and grabbed a large stone bowl. He slowly dipped the bowl in the mixture and pulled it up. Wilson walked to the caged bunny and took the bunny out.

"Alright Wilson jr. this is the moment of truth." Wilson told the bunny.

Wilson jr. looked at the bowl, but struggled to get free of Wilson's grasp.

"It's not that bad . . ." Wilson sighed.

Wilson put Wilson Jr. down and the mixture then dipped his finger in the bowl, but forgot it was hot.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Wilson screamed.

Wilson jr. looked at Wilson with confusion.

"I guess we can wait until this cools down." Wilson said with tears in the corner in his eyes.

Wilson pulled a carrot out of his pocket, and broke it into tiny chunks. He gave some to the little bunny. Minutes pass, and Wilson goes to check out the experiment. He felt the bottom, it was still hot.

"It would at least have cooled down by now . . ." Wilson thought out loud.

He looked at Wilson jr. and decided it was best not to test it on him when it's hot.

Wilson walked over to the refrigerator and took out a freezing cold thermal stone, and put it under the stone bowl. He waited more, and then went to check once more.

"It's still hot, but not as bad." Wilson said.

Wilson grabbed Wilson jr. and put him near the mixture. Wilson Jr. was trained since he was little, to taste Wilson's experiments, but Wilson Jr. squeaked and ran back to his cage at the slight smell of the red brew.

"Guess I have to do this myself." Wilson sighed.

Wilson dipped his finger in the redness once more, and brought it to his mouth. Wilson gagged, but managed to stomach it.

"It tastes like sulfur mixed with oil!" Wilson cried.

Wilson realized that to get a full effect he would have to drink the whole thing. He grabbed a stick straw and held his nose.

"I'm doing this for science!" Wilson thought to himself as he drank it.

Wilson eventually finished, and he stomached it. He took out some water from the refrigerator and drank it to get the sulfur taste out. He stayed there for an hour, and Willow came looking for him. She found him curled up with his bunny asleep. Willow went over to him and shook him awake. Wilson told her about the fowl mixture, and how it did not explode. Willow had to help Wilson to the camp, because he was sick. As soon as they got to the camp, Wilson fell to sleep like a little toddler. Night came and it was silence, the only sound was the fire. Wilson laid in his little grass roll with his bunny. He dreamed about his life before Maxwell tricked him to come here. The night passed, and Wilson awoke to the odd poking feeling. He looked up to see Webber prodding him with a stick.

"What Webber?" Wilson mumbled.

"You look funny . . ." Webber Laughed.

Wilson rubbed his head and felt a strange object.

"Here this might help." Webber said as he handed Wilson a glass shard.

"Oh, thank you Webbe- AHHHH!" Wilsons screamed as he looked in the mirror.

"You looked like that . . . since midnight . . . We think you did." Webber contemplated.

Wilson looked over his body, he had a lizard like tail with a spike on the end, two small horns, scales on his back and legs, little points on his nails, and two very noticeable wings.

"What am I going to do?!" Wilson rambled.

"Why not just pretend to sleep, and when the other people wake up, we will tell them what happened. All you will do is to pretend you do not know." Webber said.

Wilson thought that was the less stressful idea.

"Okay Webber." Wilson uttered

Webber patted Wilson's head, and returned to the fire. Before Wilson closed his eyes, he could see Webber giving him a thumbs up.

Wilson laid there in utter silence. He eventually put aside his new problem and tried to sleep. The minutes ticked by and he slipped into his dream land. Wilson Jr. snuggled up to Wilson, and also went back to sleep. Once again the forest was in silence, the only sound was the fire crackling.

That was until morning . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wilson awoke not to long after what him and Webber talked about. He slowly opened his eyes, and his memories of the previous day had set in. He saw the others at the sitting beside him, talking. No one saw him wake up. Wilson remained like he was sleeping, and tried to listen. His hand was on his head, and he noticed he had pointed ears, much like what an elf would have.

"Great . . ." Wilson thought.

Wilson looked down to see Willow sitting near his legs. He was happy that they were not ostracizing him. Wilson listened closely, and listened to their conversation.

"We just found him like this!" Webber said.

"Since when, exactly?" Willow asked.

"We think, midnight, maybe" Webber contemplated

"So . . . do we wake him up?" He heard Wendy ask.

There was an argument, Wolfgang insisting that he should probably have sleep, Wigrid screamed something, Wendy said something about Wilson looking dead like that, and then Webber made a loud screeching noise, the way a spider would, and everyone told him to shoosh.

"It's probably best if I "woke up" right now . . ." Wilson thought.

Wilson opened his eyes wide, and still no one noticed. Wilson Jr. was still asleep, and made a tiny tired squeak.

"What's all the commotion?" Wilson said trying to sound convincingly tired.

Everyone looked at Wilson, and he knew why.

"What?" Wilson asked trying once again to sound like he did not know.

Everyone stared blankly at him, and Webber had to break the silence.

"You look like . . . an uh . . . hmmm . . . A dragon!" Webber said with a happy tune.

Wilson looked up at his new horns and then at his tail.

"Oh . . ." Wilson blankly said.

"It's not bad" Wolfgang said.

"Can we just get on with the daily chores?!" Wilson said showing agitation.

Everyone agreed, they looked confused, and went to get equipment. Wilson asked to be with Webber. They went to take care of the surrounding orphaned beefalo babies. They were in a nice clean pen, or at least that's how it looked before. It was full of what baby beefalo do best, poop. Webber and Wilson cleaned their droppings using a shovel and a bucket.

"At least this makes good fertilizer." Webber said.

"Yeah . . ." Wilson said while trying to think.

Webber sighed, and continued to work.

"You want to know what they said, don't you?" Webber asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Wilson replied.

Webber took a long breath in.

"Well, first Willow woke up to play with the fire, and she walked over to you, and than she gasped REALLY loud, and than she thought she was insane so she burned a lot of stuff, AND THAN , and than she just pat your head a lot, And than she told everyone to wake up and look at you, and than I came in and saved the day!" Webber said really quickly using childish grammar.

"She came to check on me?" Wilson asked trying to hide his blushing face.

"She does it almost every day." Webber said.

Wilson's face turned red , almost as red as the scales covering his arms, legs, and back.

"OHHHH . . . you like her!" Webber teased.

"I do n-" Wilson tried to say

"WILSON LIKES WILLOW! WILSON LIKES WILLOW!" Webber repeated.

"Fine, you win, just don't yell it please!" Wilson pleaded.

Webber giggled a little, than pat Wilson's head.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Webber said.

"Thank you . . . "Wilson mumbled.

Webber pulled out some cooked leftover vegetables from his back pack, and all the baby beefalo gathered around him.

"One at a time please." Webber playfully said.

The baby beefalo started to eat the leftovers. In the fray, Wilson pulled out a carrot, and put it in his pocket. Noon came and the sound of voices came from the camp.

"I guess it's time to go back." Webber said.

"Oh science, this is going to be awkward." Wilson said.

Webber and Wilson slowly walked to the campsite, and Wilson prepared for the most awkward experience of his life. Wilson was about to talk about spider queens, but Webber turned his head to the left, and hissed loudly.

"What wrong?" Wilson asked.

"Hounds!" Webber hissed.

Wilson yelled hounds as loud as he could, but no one came.

There was a loud growl in the distance.

Webber let out a loud hiss, and like magic spiders came out of the surrounding woods.

Wilson readied his spear, and Webber put on his helmet and readied his claws.

Others or not, they were prepared for a fight . . .


End file.
